All the colours of the rainbow
by Immortal Star
Summary: After the bust of a brothel, a homophobic man drags Ryo and Dee down into his sadistic actions. A boy found at the brothel seems to be the link to it all, but yet all remains a mystery when the boy disappears, taking the answers with him.


A/N: I've only read -FAKE- 2, so this is set after that book. The format went wonky on me in the first upload, so I redid it. New chapter should be out soon :).

All the colours of the rainbow  
  
'Kid? Are you OK?'  
  
A warm hand came down onto his shoulder, shaking gently. He opened his eyes to see a concerned face hoovering over his own. The eyes in that face suddenly widened, and the hand left his shoulder.  
  
'There's one boy,' The voice called into the room. He blinked a couple of times, wondering over why this man seemed so concerned over him. Boy... It was one of the few English words he'd learnt, and in general, he dreaded it.  
  
'Only one?' Footsteps echoed through the room. He squeezed his eyes shut at the pain the noise produced.  
  
'One,' was the confirmation that came from the man. A hand once more came onto his shoulder, and another stroked the hair from his face. He gasped, tried moving away. The hands left immediately, and he opened his eyes to see the man nodding. That was it – he had to see what was going on here.  
  
Ignoring the pain searing through his lower back, he started to sit up against the wall. Finally, he started getting a better view of the man and the rest of the room. Eyes widened as he recognized guns.  
  
The black haired man who had woken him smiled reassuringly at him, 'We'll be taking you out of this hell... Are you the only boy?'  
  
'Nani?' he asked, not understanding what this man was saying to him. The expression in those eyes changed for a second, and the man's smile fell slightly. He got of the bed and moved towards the door, gave him one last smile before moving out of the room.

()

'One boy,' Dee seethed over the fact, 'From Japan. They went all out on that.'  
  
'Calm down,' Ryo said to his partner, 'We've still got four rooms to go through. There could be more boys.' It was what Dee was rooting for. One boy meant that the kid would've probably taken on every male with a preference for young boys that entered the place.  
  
And from police records, those did seem to enter a lot. But for some strange reason, they would get murdered exactly 24 hours after their entrance, which was how the homicidal department had ended up in this takedown.  
  
Ryo silently walked next to him as they entered the second room. Other cops were moving around, unchaining and questioning the crying girls. Again, this room held no boys.  
  
And neither did the second, third and fourth. Berkeley gave them a nod, and they moved back to the first room.  
  
'So,' Dee said, 'Anyone know how to speak Japanese?'  
  
He received blank looks in return as they moved to stand next to the bed. The boy hadn't moved from his earlier position and stared up at them with wondering eyes.  
  
'Can you speak English?' Rose asked, kneeling down next to the bed. The boy muttered something in Japanese.  
  
Dee sighed, 'This isn't going to help much, is it?'  
  
Bright green eyes met his own, 'Sprechen sie Deutsch?' Dee shook his head, sighing.  
  
There was a sound behind them, and one of the other officers moved to the boy. Dee briefly thought about pushing him away, but then the man said, 'Ich spreche Deutsch... Wass ist deine Nahme?'  
  
A relieved smile crossed the boy's features, 'Meine Nahme ist Kali... Kali Hale.'  
  
'He says his name's Kali Hale,' the man said to Berkeley as he wrote it down on his own clipboard. Dee smiled, finally, there was some other name for him than 'the boy'. Kali looked at the clipboard curiously, then pointed at one line, 'Ich bin Funfzehn Jahre alt.'  
  
'Ah, ja,' the man wrote it down on the age line. The conversation continued, and the clipboard was filled up with answers about this little mystery.  
  
'Ask him if he knows anything about the murders'. Berkeley ordered of the man. He nodded, but the boy shook his head and said something which sounded to Dee as if he were trying to explain how a computer worked, with the most difficult terms.  
  
The man looked up and shook his head, 'No, he's been locked up in here for the past year.'  
  
Ryo glanced at the boy, 'So... Where will they be send to now?'  
  
'Most of them will go back to their families,' the man stood up again, 'This one clearly stated he has none left... So he'll probably end up in a foster home.'  
  
Dee nodded at the answer – exactly as he had expected. Berkeley turned to them, 'You and Ryo can go home now. There's not much left to do here.' Ryo nodded, clearly showing relief. Dee couldn't agree more to that, this place unnerved even him.  
  
'Let's go,' Ryo said.  
  
'Take me out of here,' Dee replied, smirking. Ryo gave him a glance, before walking towards the exit. With a frustrated sigh, Dee followed.

()

Kali had the feeling that the hand lying on his shoulder was supposed to be comforting, as the German officer lead him towards the exit. All he wanted to do was tear the man's hand off.  
  
'There we go,' the man said, smiling, 'You're out of this place now.'  
  
Huzzah and all that, he thought to himself. He looked back at the building, sending the finger its way. The officer actually chuckled at that response, 'I guess that's a way of saying goodbye to it...'  
  
Ah, so they were all buddy buddy now? The man steered him towards on of the police cars. The rest of the girls were crammed in small vans, but for some reason, he was being kept apart from them as much as possible.  
  
Probably worrying I'll molest them, or something. The thought was amusing enough to make him laugh softly. It surprised even him.  
  
That made the German confused, 'What's so funny?'  
  
'I guess it's the sun...' Kali said, dropping the smile. It had been awhile since he'd been outside without a leash around his neck.  
  
'Ah,' the man once more carried an 'understanding' expression, 'We'll be taking you back to the police station.'  
  
He nodded. Even thought this man didn't really understand why he was acting like he did, it was nice to have someone understand him for once.  
  
The ride ensued in awkward silence, with him on the back seat and two officers in front. He looked out of the tinted windows, smirking as people tried to look into the car. To amuse himself, he gave them an occasional wave, which of course, they didn't see.  
  
When the game grew boring, he lay his head against the window, and within a few minutes, he was fast asleep. 

**TBC...**  
Well, here's the introduction of my OC, Kali Hale... He's got a whole history which I think I'll be posting somewhere soon... He's been in lots of fandoms before in my mind but this is his debut appearance ;)


End file.
